1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and, more specifically, to a planar playing surface having a support structure and plurality playing pieces that can be used to create assorted game boards or games. The planar playing surface is of a square or rectangular shape that has a plurality of perpendicularly intersecting markings forming a grid that extends to the peripheral sides. Extending vertically downward are walls that are integral to the playing surface forming a board base in its entirety. Recesses are provided on each side of the board base so drawers having recessed handles and molded inserts may be placed therein to provide an area ideal for game piece storage. Storage may also be provided underneath the table base by means of recesses, drawers, bracket members or any other suitable unobtrusive method thereof.
Removably secured to the upper side portions of the board base, are members having typically an L-shape with markings that correspond to the grid embossed on the playing surface to create definable coordinates, this structure will hereinafter be referred to as board bounds, the board bounds extend horizontally and vertically on the playing surface and walls of the board base to provide a boundary around the playing surface and an attachable flange that extends from the walls.
Additionally pocketed board bounds are provided with a similar construction with the exception of recesses for pieces to pass through being provided on the interior surface for the placement of game pieces therein that may be used for, or in conjunction with, board bounds for game pieces to fall into.
Furthermore filler separators are provided that are very long pittances that have an extending planar construction that allows itself to be abutted to existing board bounds thus limiting the effective area of the playing surface.
To effectively support and elevate the playing surface, a support structure is provided having double legs and a frame. The double legs vertically extend upwardly at differentiating lengths to support a full frame. The full frame is of a shape mimicking the board base with a slightly larger surrounding area so that the board base may be placed inside the frame and suspended therefrom by means of board bounds that are removably attached to the upper outer perimeter of the board base. Any appropriate table frame configuration that allows for a plurality of board bases and support structures to be abutted next to one another and fixedly attached via a brace may be also be used.
Once the board has been assembled and the optional support structure has been attached, there are a plurality of pieces that can be used to create a game board where games can be played thereon or a plurality of game boards and games can be designed using the plurality of game pieces.
One such piece having typically a square shape and varying color, size, shapes and markings used to create a game board on the playing surface or as a marker is referred to as a pittance. Another piece having form and attributes similar to a pittance but of typically smaller size is called a pit, a pit is used as a marker on the playing surface or on pittances. Yet another piece is a single hole pittance having a single aperture or throughbore to allow pegs, nuts or bolts to pass through. Still yet another piece of the present invention is a peg like member, referred to as a baguette or pit pole having differentiating markings and a structure that allows for it""s insertion into a pit. Another game piece used with a baguette having a form typically of a pittance with a plurality of apertures or holes is called a pit-hole. Yet another piece used in game play having an S-like shape, referred to as a lift piece, is used for lifting cornered pieces (game components) such as pits or pittances. Still yet another structure used in game play having a box like assembly wherein unused or discarded game pieces are placed is referred to as a freezer. A gaming piece used to either cover the entire board to provide a surface that can be used for other purposes than game play or to elevate portions of the board for game play having a flat thin planer construction of varying sizes is referred to as a plate. Many thin plates make a full plate (sectioned or otherwise) and provide readily available playing surfaces (combinations of thin plates). The plates interlock vertically or horizontally to extend the playing surface or pattern or stacked for a thicker full plate.
Additionally all prior mentioned components excluding the support structure may be contained within a carrying wrap for purposes relating to the easier transportation of the present invention to different locations. The carrying wrap having a handle, is comprised of a plurality of members. The members are assembles around the walls of the board base to enclose the board base in a manner that keeps the board base""s drawers sealed closed so that game pieces are contained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other board games designed for game play but while these board games may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a game playing surface wherein a plurality of different games may be played using a plurality of game pieces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game-playing surface having an adjustable and changeable game playing surface area using board bounds.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game playing surface having a changeable board layout using pittances.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game-playing surface having a board base suspended by a flange connected on a support structure""s frame.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a support structure having double legs and a frame to support a board base having a plurality of drawers for storage.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a support structure that has a suitable configuration for supporting more than one board base to allow for a plurality thereof to be joined together into a larger playing area or table surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game-playing surface that may be converted into a flat surface using thin plates to create full instant playing surfaces that may be used for other purposes.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game-playing surface that can have elevated portions using a plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game playing surface having markings on it""s board bounds and playing surface so that coordinates may be established.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game utilizing differentiating markers such as pittances, pits, baguettes and pit-poles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a carrying wrap for easier transportation of the present invention.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a freezer for the storage and placement of unused or out of play game pieces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a playing surface having board bounds that have apertures or pockets where game pieces can be dropped-in, fall-in or pass through.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a universal game board having a board base with drawers for game piece storage and a planer playing surface embossed with a grid and board bounds that create boundaries to the playing surface, a flange for attachment to a support structures frame and to present markings thereupon its top surface so that defined coordinates can be established.
Also, providing a support structure having double legs to elevate and support a frame used to suspend a board base or a means for joining together more than one table base such as a dual frame having frame members that hold two board bases that may joined together when three or four board bases are needed or a brace may be used to join two or more boards to create a larger playing surface.
Furthermore, thin plates may be placed over the playing surface supported by board bounds or game pieces to elevate selective portions of the playing surface or to cover the playing surface entirely to create a planer surface that may be used as a table for other purposes than game play.
Additionally, there are a variety of game pieces that allow for the game player to create assorted board designs and games using, pittances to design a board or mark it, pits to mark the board, baguettes to be inserted into pit-holes, pit holes to receive baguettes or pit-poles and mark the board, and a freezer for the storage of unused or discarded pieces with all said components varying in color, shape and size presenting bountiful gaming options.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.